1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver and a communication system for transmitting data frames between a transmitter and a receiver via a communication channel, the receiver comprising an error correction device for correcting transmission errors in the received data.
The invention also relates to the error correction device and to a method of correcting transmission errors in received digital data frames.
The invention is widely used in speech communication systems, notably in digital mobile telecommunication systems and voice-transmission systems using the IP (Internet Protocol) or ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,778 describes a method of detecting transmission errors in speech frames received by means of techniques using neuronal networks.